Naruto Chronicles: Naruto's Way
by Prince Blaine
Summary: Things were shaping up for the newly elected Hokage, until outside forces drive Naruto into battle. Watch Naruto, God of Shinobi,go through hell to protect what is rightfully his, including his growing harem. NaruAnko NaruKyubi NarutoHarem
1. Naruto's Will

Naruto's Will

Rated: M

Note: This is how I see Naruto. This is my vision.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. I WISH!!!!! LOL!!!!

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a God of the shinobi world, a man feared by his peers, and undeniable ladies man peered over the village of Konoha from his penthouse apartment. The newly rebuilt village was greater than ever, and with Naruto as the 6th Hokage, the village was now the most feared across the ninja continent. The rising sun was peeking above the horizon to meet its master, greeting him warmly with its radiance as the golden rays caressed his naked form. He felt the utmost content there was no more worries.

Everything was going smoothly within the village to everyone's enjoyment. The top missions that were assigned to Konoha's most elite ninjas, brought in a considerable amount of money, and helped build up the Land of Fire's economy, thanks to Konoha's efficiency. Also, due to the Village's amiable reputation, new businesses flooded in, and Naruto was able to invest some of the money his late God Father had left him, making him very rich in the process. Along with the smart investments he made and the estate he acquired from his clan, he had surpassed Konoha's most noble clans in wealth. He became as his fans would put it, one of the---if not the most ,powerful man in the Shinobi world, but to Naruto, he was still the ramen eating good guy, everybody loves. Although it doesn't mean he was some push over, and he had no qualms with showing the full extent of his wrath, if everything he holds dear is threatened. He want peace in the world, and will not stand by and let those ruin it for the rest of the world.

Yawning, Naruto left his spot by the large window, his bare feet padded across the penthouse to make his way to his vast bed room. The room was tastefully decorated with weaponry, pictures, and a state of the art entertainment center for his enjoyment. Making his way to the large bed, his eyes quickly zeroed in on the two luscious bodies splayed across the large mattress, the silken sheets wrapped around them. Naruto sat down as he watched them sleep soundly; the both of them were still exhausted from their twelve hour love making session, due to his ledgendary stamina.

_One of the women_, the _Kyuubi no Yoko, came to him after his battle with Uchiha Madara. Naruto was mesmerized by the tall lithe beauty; her beautiful floor length blonde hair swayed in the wind and her large full breasts stood out proudly towards him as she beckoned him to take her right there on the battle field. And to everyone's horror he did. That day he proclaimed her as his mate, not caring that the fox was once a pain in the ass, and a dangerous evil entity. She was strong, and she was vital. Kyuubi would be by his side forever, and if anyone had a problem with it, they would have to answer to him, because he was now considered a God, who can be very malevolent, when needed to be, and can strike down those who get in his way. Not caring if they are friend of foe. _

_Then there was beautiful, vivacious, and ultra kinky Anko. She came to him one night after a long and strenuous all out training session with the boys, which left them all sweaty and exhausted. He bid Neji, Lee, and Kiba a fare well and proceeded home, before hearing footfalls in the distance. With his quick reflexes, he was able to dodge a flying kunai that aimed at his crotch and another one followed quickly at his head. He looked up and saw the dark figure of a woman perched high on a tree branch, her cat like eyes staring at him intently from above. "Show your self," he yelled, grabbing his sword quickly and moving into his fighting stance._

_"As you wish master," she replied, before jumping down, and landing gracefully in front of him. He was shocked to see Anko, of all people, standing before him. She was wearing a very sheer fishnet body suit, which didn't leave anything to the imagination. Naruto swallowed hard as he eyed the lush curves that were presented to him. He watched as she walked towards him, swaying her hips with each step. _

_"So," she said, licking her lips. "Did you enjoy my foreplay?" _

_Naruto moved his hand with lightening fast speed, gripping the older Jounin's pale throat, before pulling her against his hard chest. _

_"I fucking loved it, he growled, pushing his lips hard against hers. _

_She responded to his kiss with fevered passion, her tongue meeting his for erotic dance. He felt nip at his bottom lip with her teeth, which forced a surge of desire to race forward. Feeling impatient, he grabbed at her fishnet, ripping the thin fabric until Anko was completely naked. Naruto stared at the huge globes of flesh that were presented to him, and proceeded to grab at them, pulling the nipples until they were taunt little peaks. The sensations he was giving her breasts made Anko growl in delight, her want bubbling over with desire. She sunk her fingernails into his chest, before moving down the length of it, leaving deep scratches on his hard pecs. Naruto responded by picking her up, and throwing her unceremoniously into a bed of leaves, which caused her to gasp out loud. Moving over her, he released his 10 inch shaft and surge forward, slamming hard and fast inside the writhing women under him. They made love in the middle of the forest like wild beasts until sun up, leaving them exhausted and still ready for more. After their ninth love making session, he proclaimed her as his second mate, and the next day she moved in with him and Kyuubi. _

"Naruto-sama?" The soft voice whispered, cutting into his arousing daydream. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around his broad shoulders from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see that it was Kyuubi; her full breasts were pressed against his back as she nuzzled at him. "Did you sleep well, Kyuubi," he asked her, bringing her to his lap.

"Indeed I did. It was the most wonderful experience being with you and Anko," She purred, planting kisses against his jaw.

"That's good to know." How about a little breakfast," he whispered as he pushed her back onto the bed. The shift in weight made Anko wake, and she was mildly surprised at the sight of Naruto crawling between the supple legs of Kyuubi.

"Starting without me…eh?" She moved down to kiss beautiful blonde woman on the lips before moving up to kiss her man. "We would never forget you Anko baby," Naruto whispered huskily, bringing the enticing woman forward for another heated kiss.

The sounds of loud moans and squeals echoed through the room as the girls relished in the attention their master bestowed on them. Naruto made love to them both, until they were left in a sweaty heap, tired once again from Naruto's bedroom prowess.

Naruto watched as his mates slept, their bodies curled up against him, finally he followed them in slumber, succumbed the warmth of their bodies.

___________________

Man, finished at last. I had to add to add some more stuff to it. Ok, I'm working on the second chapter soon, and will probably be uploaded later on this week. Not sure since I have started college. Oh, and if you have suggestions on who should be in Naruto's harem let me know and I will put her in the story.


	2. Naruto's Want

Naruto's Want.

It was near noon, when Naruto was woken up from his slumber from the urgent sounds of his doorbell echoing throughout his apartment. With a grunt, he detached himself from Kyuubi's entwined limbs, and grabbed pair of pajama bottoms to put on. Anko had left earlier to train her new genin team, leaving both he and Kyuubi by themselves for the last couple of hours, which they once again started up another lovemaking session. Finally reaching the door, he was surprise to see his teammate Sakura, glaring at him with anger, her green eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Dammit Naruto, why aren't you in your office?!? It's nearly noon, and as Hokage you shouldn't shirk your responsibilities. I have the mind to slap some responsibility in you…you---

"Sakura, have I ever told you that you are utterly gorgeous, when you are angry," Naruto quickly interrupted in an attempt to calm the raging beauty. Sakura's eyes widen with surprise at Naruto's sudden compliment, trying in vain not to feel flattered by his words. "Well, t-thank you Naruto, I appreciate the comment, but it still doesn't give you the right to--

"And I think you are the most lovely thing Konoha has ever produced," Naruto added as he tenderly caressed Sakura's soft peach colored face. Sakura's eyes lit up with appreciation, her cheeks blushing bright red from Naruto's tender touch.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Thank you…for the compliments," she said, smiling up at him. Naruto knew exactly what to say to women. Back then, when he was young and immature, he had no clue of a woman's mind. Now with his new and approved attitude, he has come to understand the fairer sex, and come to appreciate them even more. Sakura was one of these women. He wanted her more than anything, since he was young brat. She would ignore him, and saw him as just a friend, but Naruto knew better. He noticed the way she looked at him sometimes, when she didn't think he was aware. Eventually, he moved on to Kyuubi, the first woman, who appreciated him, and the first woman, who saw his greatness.

"Hey Sakura, how about you come on in, and I will make you some tea," he offered, ushering into his home. Without a word, she step into his apartment, and headed straight into the kitchen. He followed quickly behind her, his eyes every so often lingered on her beautiful backside as it swayed with every step. Naruto quickly put the water on as Sakura fidgeted in her seat, trying to find a few words to say to him. Noticing her apprehension, Naruto moved to sit beside her, grabbing her small hand in his.

"I can see it all over your face. So spill it," he said softly. Sakura's eyes met his own bright blue ones. She felt tingling sensation encompass her body, the same type of sensation that would strike her, whenever she's near Naruto.

"I heard about Sasuke," she answered softly, her eyes quickly downcast. Naruto bit his lips in anger, hearing that bastard's name still made his blood boil. "Look Sakura, if you are asking me to give him that fuckhead any immunity, you can just forget that shit," he exclaimed. Sakura noticed that Naruto's once bright eyes had darken quickly as the subject of Sasuke was brought up. Containing her composure, Sakura straightened up to state her case. "Naruto I know Sasuke has been…causing trouble, but I know this isn't Sasuke we both know. He's not well…"

"I don't care, Sakura."

"Naruto please just—."

"NO! You listen…ok," Naruto snapped, his blue eyes flashing with anger. His trademark whisker marks started to darken. Sakura felt a hint of fear, and something else---she's not sure she wants to delve in. "I know you want Sasuke to return, but I can't deal with his antics anymore. Do you know how much I use to lie in bed and think about him every night? Crying and pining for him to come home. Or how much I wanted him by my side so I can be whole again," Naruto explained as he stared at the nervous girl before him. Sakura could feel the boiling anger surfacing inside Naruto, ready to rupture at any moment. She started to feel something stir deep in her gut that she knew wasn't anger.

"I see Sasuke still catches you…in a way," she added. "He affects you so much." Naruto cocked an eyebrow after hearing her so called revelation. Naruto chuckled as moved his hands towards Sakura's small shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Listen here Sakura," he whispered. "I'm through with the bastard…as should you."

"But Sasuke he needs…"

"No dammit! I know you…love him." The last two words hit a nerve within the young Hokage. "But it's for the best. You need to move on with your life, and find someone, who will treat you like the princess you are." Sakura was left speechless at Naruto's declaration. Naruto could see her emerald eyes pool over with tears. There were a few moments of silence, before Sakura abruptly stood up from her seat. With a flash, her hand came barreling towards his face, and with his incredible reflexes, Naruto was able to stop her it from connecting. He stood up and pulled her close to him, his blue eyes darkened …almost feral. Sakura has seen that look before, especially when he's with Anko and Kyuubi. _Is he really?_ She wondered. Her suspicions were quickly confirmed; when she felt his lips crush against her own. The demanding kiss made her succumb to pleasure, and she opened her mouth, so he can gain entrance with his tongue.

The kettle was long forgotten as Sakura was laid out on the kitchen table, her naked body writhed in pleasure, while Naruto bathed her body in soft kisses. Before long he was between her legs, his pajama bottoms down his ankles as he spread her legs wide. He grabbed his searing shaft, thrusting inside Sakura's tight heat. The sounds of the kitchen table were heard throughout the kitchen, moaning in complaint of Naruto's savage thrusts. Sakura wrapped her pale legs around Naruto's torso, her nails digging groves into his broad shoulders. Naruto kissed and nipped at her long slender neck, before sinking his teeth into her right shoulder. A high pitched scream ripped from Sakura's throat, as her orgasm burst forth, shaking her to the core. Naruto felt Sakura's slick heat clamp down on his cock, which triggered his release. With a grunt, he came, pumping his potent seed inside the cherry blossom's willing womb. When finished, he could hear Sakura's soft mewls of pleasure over the thundering sounds of their heartbeats. He finally had her. She was his now, and she will no longer seek that bastard Sasuke—not with her as his new mate.

Naruto reluctantly pulled himself away, bringing her with him in his arms as she wrapped her strong legs around his hips. He walked over to the stove to turn off the blaring kettle and left the kitchen with a naked Sakura holding on to him.

"It's time to properly introduce you to a member of our family, he whispered to her huskily, before reaching his bedroom. He threw her on the bed, as a confused Kyuubi stared at them with curiosity.

"You ladies should get acquainted. I have to get ready, so I can make my rounds as Hokage." He stared lovingly at the two vixens in his bed. Turning around, he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to wash up. When finished, he could hear the sounds of soft sighs and moans from his bedroom.

He knew things were starting to shape up.


	3. Naruto's Want II

Naruto's Want Part 2

Naruto walked down the busy streets of Konoha, his long Hokage robes billowing around him as he greeted the adoring citizens who crossed his path. It was nearly 11 am, before he reached his office, and was greeted with the sight of paper work piled haphazardly on his desk. He stared at the monstrosity with hesitation, knowing that he has a long and full day ahead of him. Sighing, Naruto started to work by looking over the missions reports, which were too numerous to count. While looking over a report from an assassin job he had assigned earlier to Team Gai, he heard the door of his office open. Looking up, he was surprised to see Ino Yamanaka standing before him.

"Hey Ino, what's new," Naruto answered cheerfully, his eyes traveling down her lovely form. His gaze landed on her beautiful cleavage which was on display, and caught himself from licking his lips. Ino raised an eyebrow at Naruto's sudden distraction, but didn't say anything. She walked closer to his desk, before bending forward, and giving Naruto a better eyeful of her full breasts.

"Have you seen forehead, she asked. Her teal colored eyes bored into his ocean blue ones. He leaned back into his seat, a small smirk on his rugged face. "You mean Sakura, right?"

"Yes Sakura. Have you seen her around, she was supposed to help me take inventory at the hospital, and she hasn't shown up since. She told me that she was on her way to look for you. So when she didn't come back, I assume she was here, but apparently she's not. So I ask you, Hokage-sama…have you seen Sakura around," Ino said as she moved to sit on his desk, crossing her long legs, and giving Naruto full view of her toned calf. Naruto swallowed hard at the view and shifted slightly in his seat.

"She's back at my place."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know that, he smirked, eyeing the surprised expression on Ino's beautiful face. Ino quickly rose from her seat, and took a few steps back as she stared at him as if he was lying.

"I-Impossible, there's no way you two are together."

Naruto laughed. "Why is it hard to believe, Ino-san, he asked her. "She was one of the few things I wanted in my life, and now she's mine."

Ino frowned. "Well what about Sasuke, I mean, I thought she still had feelings for him? From what she told me, Sakura still wants Sasuke in her life, she lo—"

"Things change Ino, he quickly interrupted. We had a long talk about it, and we both decided that Sasuke is no longer a factor. Sakura had realized that I'm the one for her, since Sasuke is still a criminal with no redeemable qualities."

"I'm sorry Naruto, it doesn't make sense. It seems so out of character," she said, shaking her blonde head.

"You don't believe I can get Sakura? You still think I'm the same loser runt from yesterday, he pressed on. Ino looked at him in disbelief as he rose from his seat and stood in front of her. Laughing, Naruto grabbed her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. "Maybe there's something in me that Sakura found desirable. Why is it hard for you to understand," he asked her.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm just surprise that's all, she whispered, lowering her head. "Hey, that's ok, Ino. To be honest, I can't believe it too, but it has happened and I'm really grateful, you know," he said proudly.

"So are your other girlfriends ok with it, you know, bringing another person in your group."

"Sure, he replied. We came to a conclusion a long time ago. Both Kyuubi and Anko told me that they don't mind sharing me with other girls. In fact, they find it highly erotic. He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the blonde beauty. Ino blushed at his implication, before quickly looking at something else other than his handsome face. She could feel her heart beat quicken, and the sudden warmth rising within her body.

"Hey Ino are you ok? You look a little out of it? Naruto looked at her with a concern, her sudden change in mood made him curious.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just haven't eaten anything all day, so I'm a little light headed," she explained, while patting her stomach.

"You know, it's almost lunch time, and I'm ready to take a break. So you want to go to lunch with me? My treat! He grinned at her as he ruffled his messy blond locks. Ino smiled at him gently, feeling the tingling sensation getting stronger.

"Sure! I would love to, she answered him.

"Cool, there's this new place called the Green Dragon, I hear the food is delicious. Plus, as Hokage, I have a special discount. At first they wanted to let me and my guests eat for free, but I wouldn't hear of it, so they pushed and pushed for a discount, and I finally relented, he explained thoughtfully.

"Wow, you definitely came along way.

"Tell me about it! Years ago, I would have been kicked out on my ear, if I would have step one foot inside of their place, but now it's different, you know," he said as he grabbed his robes, and ushered Ino out the door.

*********

They walk the busy streets, gaining curious glances from the villagers. Naruto had cut his eye at Ino, noticing the conspicuous sway of the hips as she strolled along. He had the urge to wrap his arm around her tiny waist just to bring her closer to his side. The urge had gotten even stronger as he watched the young men stare at her with appreciation. He had to admit Ino was very sexy. He's always believed that since they were kids, but her constant attachment to Sasuke annoyed him to no end. They were almost near restaurant, until Naruto spotted the familiar face of his former sensei speaking to a petite woman, with very long dark hair.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, Naruto yelled, waving his arms to grabbed the jounin's attention. Kakashi looked up from his conversation, his lazy eye watched as both Naruto and Ino heading towards him.

Once Naruto gotten closer, he noticed the dark haired woman was non other than Hinata. She stared at him with wide white eyes, seemingly startled by his sudden presence. "Naruto it's so nice to see you…and Ino as well, she answered, making a slight bow towards the both of them.

"Same here Hinata, he grinned. Ino and I are headed to The Green Dragon for a bite to eat. What are you two up to, he inquired, quickly noticing the slight blush on Hinata's face, and Kakashi quickly looking around nervously.

"Ah Naruto, Hinata and I were just having very… stimulating conversation…is that right Hinata, he asked the young woman beside him.

"Y-Yes, indeed, I'm also on my way to The Green Dragon to meet with an acquaintance, but Kakashi-sensei had distracted me," she stared briefly at Kakashi's sheepish face. Ino noticed the small smirk Hinata gave Kakashi as she looked at him. "So sorry I have to keep this short you guys, but I don't want to keep my acquaintance waiting," Hinata said in a sing song voice, which made both Naruto and Ino raise their eyebrows. Quickly she walked off, heading towards the restaurant, and ignoring the appreciative glances the young men were giving her.

"Well, I think we better get going too, right Naruto," Ino added as she gently nudged seemingly distracted Naruto along.

"Oh yeah…See you later Kakashi-sensei! Let's go my lovely, he said, holding out his arm, Ino quickly grabbed it and they both set off down the street, leaving a knowing Kakashi behind.

"So what's up between Kakashi-sensei and Hinata," Ino asked.

"Hell if I know, I'm not going to worry about it. Kakashi-sensei is probably being his perverted self, and Hinata has always been a bit weird, since we were kids," he replied. Ino noticed a slight frown on his face as they headed towards the establishment, but thought against asking any questions. She waited as the Host led them to their seat, which was a booth on the farther end of restaurant, quite a ways from the rest of the customers. There were other booths as well. One of which was Hinata, with her lunch date. Ino noticed that they had already ordered, from the large quantity of food spread out on the table. The man with her wore black baggy clothes, with a large straw adorning his head; the only thing Ino could make out was the long black hair that was sticking out from under it, and the bits of food he was shoving into his face. Hinata sat next to him enjoying her own meal, and not finding anything unusual with the greedy man. Apparently Hinata felt someone watching her, because she finally looked up and spotted Ino, she gave a small wave, which Ino returned, and went back to her meal.

She sat down, followed by Naruto, and accepted the leather covered menus that were presented to the both of them.

"Wow, all of these sounds good, I don't know what I want," she said, looking down at list of appetizers. "Yeah, same here, I should have stuck to regular old ramen, can't go wrong with that, he grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. Ino could feel her face heat up. Ha…yeah," she replied awkwardly, looking off at Hinata and her date, the both of them now engaged in conversation. The man was now whispering something to Hinata, which had the Hyuuga heiress blushing red. She then looked over to Naruto, who had a very solemn look on his face. They waited in silence, until the waiter came to take their orders, when he left, Naruto finally broke the ice.

"So, how's everything, he asked before taking a small sip of his water. She quickly straightened up in her seat.

"The usual…had a boat load of patients. You know, you should really let up on the missions.

"I will consider it, he answered.

"Anyway, that spy mission I went on with Shikamaru and Lee was a bore. I spent all day inside the mind of a freaking parakeet. The guy we were spying on kept one in his hotel room, where we infiltrated earlier, and did my mind transfer jutsu. Can you believe? A PARAKEET!

"I could believe it, he laughed.

"So what about you, how's life with you and your girlfriends. I'm surprise they haven't clawed into each other," she said.

"For your information, Ino, our relationship is wonderful. There are no jealous feelings between us."

"Heh, not with forehead in the mix, she said, before leaning towards Naruto. There's a reason those eyes are green, so watch out, she whispered into his ear."

Naruto let out a sigh, before turning towards Ino. He could feel her warm breath against his lips. "If I didn't know any better. I would say you are the one who's jealous," he whispered." He nearly laughed when her eyes widened in shock. Quickly she composed herself. "You are wrong. I'm just not the type to share my men.

"Of course, but I know you are willing to make the exception, he whispered again as he moved down to claim her lips. She was still at first, before opening her lips to accept his probing tongue. They kissed deeply, exploring each others mouths hungrily. It was then a loud cough had pulled them away from each other, and they were greeted by their waiter, who was carrying their food.

"I see lunch is here," Naruto said. Ino only nodded too overwhelmed to speak. She looked over at Hinata's table, and noticed that the twosome were still in deep conversation, and now were looking over a bunch of papers. Ino had finally gotten a glimpse at some of the man's face, which was as pale as Hinata's usual creamy skin.

She went back to her lunch, and they ate in silence. After they finished, Naruto struck up another conversation.

"What are you doing tonight, he asked her.

"Nothing really…uh, do you want to come over," she asked, hoping that he would take her up on it.

"Sure, I would really like that," he answered before giving her another kiss, which blew her away.

After the bill was paid, they got up to leave. Hinata and her guess had left a while before them, and Ino had noticed the guy has very long hair, which was tied in a long ponytail down his back.

The both went their separate ways. Naruto had told Ino that he would be at her place, once he finished up at the office.

**********

When he got back, he quickly sent a messenger to his home, telling his girls that he would be very late, and not wait up for him. Once he finished he headed straight to Ino's place, and when he got there he noticed a note on the door, which told him come inside. Stepping in, he was greeted with lighted candles, and soft music playing. He looked down and noticed a trail of rose petals leading down the hall. He followed the trail, leading him straight to Ino's bedroom. As he stepped in, he was greeted with a very lovely sight. Sitting on the bed was Ino, wearing a very sheer negligee that showed off her pink rosy nipples. Naruto instantly felt a familiar stirring inside his pants, and wasted no time in moving towards the blonde beauty. He grabbed her kissing her hard as his hands groped at her breasts. She responded fully, wrapping her thin arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. Their lips and teeth clashed against each others as they tried to suck out each others souls. Naruto carelessly ripped off Ino's nighty, leaving her bare for his darkened blue eyes. He hungrily sucked on her breasts, giving little bites and nips, which made her moan really loud. Naruto felt Ino attempting to pull off his clothes. He broke away instantly to help her rip off his robes, followed by his shirt and pants, and leaving him only in his boxers. Smoothly, he picked Ino up, and set her on the soft bed. . He ravished her body, worshiping every bit of it with his lips and tongue, until she was begging for him to take her. No longer able to wait, he entered her, and pushed into her with hard and steady thrusts, forcing loud squeals from Ino's mouth. He continued to fuck her for nearly an hour. It wasn't long until after Ino's tenth orgasm that Naruto finally reached his. He came inside of her like a tidal wave, filling her slick cavern with his spunk. He kissed her deeply, before rolling off her, and pulling her into his arms.

"That was amazing," she said as she wiped the drool from her lips.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, he replied, smirking.

"So what am I to you now," she asked him timidly. Did she really want an answer, she wondered.

"You are now part of the family," he whispered gently to her before kissing gently on the lips. "You going to help me herald a new era, because you along with the others are considered vital to me and will bring enough spark in my life," he explained to her.

"So you want me by your side, but what about the others," she asked.

"Trust me, Ino we discussed the possibility of you being with us a while back," he said, followed by a yawn. Ino quickly looked at him curiously, pushing for him to explain further.

"I mean. After I collected Anko, we discussed the possibility of me gaining more wives in the long run. Believe it or not, they didn't protest, and actually encouraged it. Hell Anko like the idea, because, according to her, there will be more "pussy to eat". Naruto let out a loud laugh at the memory. Ino face reddened at Naruto's admission. She felt a familiar tingling between her legs at the thought of having sex with another woman, especially woman like Anko. Moving his hand up to tweak a hardened nipple, Naruto spoke. "We threw some names around, and we agreed that you and Sakura-chan would be perfect. We chose you, because you have this active drive, and you can entice me with your wicked wit and flirtatious ways. We chose Sakura, because the girls know how much she means to me, and that I should have the girl of my dreams in the end. Kyuubi said that since I am such a good guy, I should have my one true love.

"What about Ten Ten or Hinata," she quickly asked.

"Well Ten Ten was considered, but she's dating Neji, although I wouldn't have trouble getting her, whether she's dating Neji or not," he smiled devilishly. Sadly, Hinata, on the other hand, lacks the qualities that we are looking for. Kyuubi doesn't believe she's strong enough stand beside me, unlike you and Sakura. She considers Hinata too old fashion, and lacks the sex appeal you girls can bring. Ino noticed how Naruto's eyes looked off a bit as he talked about Hinata's apparent faults. "Well that's understandable Naruto," she said. I think Hinata would probably be better off with Kiba, or that sloppy looking guy she was with earlier. Have you seen his hair? Gross!"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I saw. It's probably business between them, though. He doesn't seem like the type Hinata would go for," he said softly, before grabbing Ino's hand and placing it on his newly formed erection.

"Well look at that. I see we have some more work to do," he said as he brought her over to straddle him. Ino moved forward to kiss him deeply. "Well I'm up for any challenged, she said before smirking at him. She reached for his erection before sinking down on the hard shaft.

The twosome made loved throughout the night. Not finishing until daybreak.

* * *

Sup! This chapter was much longer than the others. There will be some action starting around chapter five or six, I'm just getting some things set up. Also thanks for the recommendations for Naruto's Harem and weapons, I pretty much know who's gonna be in it now. So Please Review!


End file.
